The Way You Were (Vietnamese version)
by tranthienhoa
Summary: Dù chiến tranh đã kết thúc, Shark vẫn luôn ân hận...


**Title:** The Way You Were  
><strong>Author:<strong> PartTimeEmo  
><strong>Translator:<strong> ngoisaotimld aka Tím  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Yuma, Ryouga/Shark, Rio  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Hurt, Angst  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> không sở hữu cả Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL lẫn fic gốc, không dịch fic vì mục đích lợi nhuận  
><strong>Status:<strong> Đã hoàn thành  
><strong>Link fic gốc:<strong> s/9819233/1/The-Way-You-Were  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Alternate ending, Slight sharkbaitshipping  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Dù chiến tranh đã kết thúc, Shark vẫn luôn ân hận...

**Rank-down: Numeron Fall**

Những đại dương…. chúng vẫn luôn ở đó. Những xoáy nước màu ngọc đỏ, thạch anh tím, opan, cam và vàng hòa lẫn trong làn nước tạo ra một tia sáng màu đỏ tím trước khi biến mất. Đứng ở bãi biển đầy cát này, cậu có thể nhìn thấy phía bên kia, một thế giới rực rỡ với bầu trời xanh. Những thân cây già cỗi chầm chậm lắc lư và ngã đổ ra khắp nơi trong làn sóng đang đập vào hai bờ biển. Cậu là người duy nhất ở đây.

_Cậu nhìn người dân của mình lái những chiếc thuyền xuyên qua cánh cổng để đưa họ về nhà. Trở về Trái Đất, ngôi nhà thực sự của họ. Tuy nhiên, cậu đã chọn ở lại phía sau. Cậu đã phong ấn number của mình sau khi chiếc thuyền cuối cùng vượt qua cánh cổng bằng cách sử dụng nó. Lá bài nát vụn ra trong tay Nasch và cậu ngã quỵ xuống vì kiệt sức. Khi cậu tỉnh dậy, cậu nhận ra mình đã mất gần hết sức mạnh. Cậu không thể làm xuất hiện cánh cổng nào nữa. Cậu đã mắc kẹt ở đây._

Hoàn toàn cô đơn. Cậu đã ở đây bao lâu rồi? Thật khó có thể nói chính xác. Cậu đã đi lang thang khắp thế giới đỏ này, để mắt tới một linh hồn nào đó mà tình cờ đã lạc bước đến đây. Nhưng không có ai, nói cho cùng, không ai có thể bước vào đây nữa. Và cậu không thể rời đi. Nasch tin rằng đây là cái giá phải trả vì tất cả những tội ác cậu đã phạm phải. Cậu mơ hồ tự hỏi em gái mình đang làm gì. Và phần còn lại của Thất hoàng Barian nữa? Có lẽ họ đã bị cuốn vào đủ thứ rắc rối rồi. Nasch nghĩ rằng cậu đã ổn. Bây giờ, sáu người ấy đã có thể sống trong hòa bình, hoàn toàn thoát khỏi gánh nặng của mình. Vị thủ lĩnh ngày xưa mỉm cười và một giọt nước khẽ lăn trên làn da tái nhợt của cậu. Cho dù căm hận và đau khổ đến thế nào, cậu vẫn nhớ những tên ngốc đó. Gia đình Arclight, Kaito và cậu em trai bé nhỏ của cậu ấy, Iris, và Rio… Nhưng cuối cùng vì Nasch, không, vì Shark mà người bạn quan trọng nhất của cậu đã phải hi sinh sự tồn tại của chính mình.

"Tôi không hy vọng sẽ gặp lại cậu ở đây đâu, Người bạn cũ." Một giọng nói trầm lặng vang lên từ phía sau, kéo thủ lĩnh Barian ra khỏi suy nghĩ của mình.

Nasch quay lại đối diện với người con trai trẻ tuổi có làn da rám nắng. Trông cậu đã già dặn hơn nhiều nhưng Nasch vẫn có thể nhận ra cậu.

"Yuma."

Yuma đã thực sự trưởng thành, không chỉ ở chiều cao mà còn ở giọng nói thâm trầm nghiêm túc nữa. Cậu đã thay đổi quá nhiều. Mái tóc đen trở lại hoàn toàn, đôi mắt bình thường đỏ rực bây giờ đang nằm lẫn giữa màu tím và xanh dương, một sự gợi nhớ đau thương về sức mạnh và nghĩa vụ mà cậu phải tự mình gánh vác. Cậu mỉm cười buồn bã.

"Tôi không còn là bạn của cậu, Nasch. Tôi là Numero, người bảo vệ vĩnh cửu của Numeron Code."

Nasch nhắm mắt lại với sự thật khiến cậu nhói lòng. Cậu cố chống lại nỗi buồn đang dồn nén trong cổ họng mình.

"Tôi vẫn chưa có dịp để xin lỗi cậu. Tôi rất tiếc, chỉ vì tôi mà cậu-"

Numero điềm tĩnh ngắt lời cậu.

"Tôi không đến đây để nghe những lời buồn bã và tuyệt vọng đó. Nasch, người cũng được biết đến như là Kamishiro Ryouga, cậu đã phải chịu nhiều đau khổ hơn bất kì ai. Tôi đến đây chỉ đơn giản là để đưa cậu về nhà."

"Liệu nó có làm được gì không?"

"Cậu vừa nói gì?"

"Nếu cậu nghĩ rằng nó khiến tôi hạnh phúc hơn thì cậu đã nhầm rồi. Đã có quá nhiều người hi sinh mạng sống mình vì tôi. Rio và và người dân của tôi. Làm sao tôi có thể sống hạnh phúc khi biết mình đã tước đoạt nó khỏi các cậu?"

Numero thở dài. Với một cái vẫy tay, cậu khiến một tinh thể Barian xuất hiện bên cạnh mình. Đôi mắt cậu đỏ rực lên trước khi dịu đi và trở lại với màu tím - xanh dương. Cậu chỉ vào phiến đá đang bay lên.

"Nhìn đi."

Nasch nhìn chằm chằm vào tinh thể. Những hình ảnh mờ ảo xuất hiện trên bề mặt bằng phẳng. Durbe đang đọc một quyển sách, Misael đang vẽ cảnh mặt trời lặn, Alito đang làm việc, Gilag đang xem Sanagi trên ti vi, gia đình Arclight đang ăn tối cùng nhau, Kaito đang đi bộ cùng với Haruto, Kotori đang nói chuyện say sưa với bạn bè, và cuối cùng là Rio… đang khóc nức nở trong khi vẫn nắm chặt chiếc dây chuyền có hình chiếc răng cá mập của cậu.

"Rio…" Cậu thì thầm.

Đây không bao giờ là chuyện cậu mong muốn.

"Cậu đã sống cho em gái và người dân của cậu." Numero chậm rãi nói tiếp. "Vì điều đó, cậu đã mang một gánh nặng quá lớn trên vai và đã đi con đường của 'Nasch'. Nhưng cậu cũng là Kamishiro Ryouga được rất nhiều người yêu thương."

Những hình ảnh di chuyển nhanh hơn trước khi dừng lại ở môt nơi. Những hoàng đế của cậu, em gái và bạn bè của cậu đang đứng trước tòa lâu đài Kamishiro cũ kĩ và hoang phế. Rio đặt những bông hoa trước tấm bia mộ mới. Rồi cô bật khóc nức nở. Durbe cố an ủi cô nhưng cô đẩy anh ra. Những người khác quay đi và nhắm nghiền mắt lại.

"Không! Rio, làm ơn!"

Tinh thể biến mất, những mảnh vỡ màu đỏ văng ra khắp mặt đất. Nasch cảm thấy choáng váng với những gì mình vừa được chứng kiến.

"Đứng dậy đi, Bạn của tôi!"

Numero nói lớn và giúp Nasch đứng thẳng dậy. Khuôn mặt cậu giãn ra đôi chút khi bắt gặp cái nhìn chằm chằm của Barian tóc tím. Một cánh cổng xuất hiện sau cậu kéo cậu cả hai người vào trong đó.

"Đến lúc rồi, trở về nhà thôi."

Khi mở mắt ra, Nasch đã thấy họ đang đứng trước cổng tòa lâu đài Kamishiro. Những người khác ở ngay phía trước cậu.

"Đi đi. Mọi người đang đợi cậu. Chào mừng trở về nhà, Shark."

"Yuma, đợi đã!"

Nhưng cậu con trai da rám nắng đã biến mất để lại Ryouga bên cạnh bạn bè và chiến hữu của mình. Rio vừa nghe giọng nói của Ryouga đã vội quay lại để xem anh trai mình đang ở đâu và thở hổn hển. Ngay lập tức, Ryouga đã bị một Rio đang khóc hết nước mắt ôm chặt.

"Anh thật ngốc!" Cô thổn thức. "Đừng bao giờ làm điều đó nữa!"

"Rio." Shark mỉm cười. "Anh sẽ không bao giờ bỏ rơi em nữa. Anh hứa đấy."

Đôi mắt cậu bây giờ trở lại màu xanh dương sâu thẳm như ngày xưa. Ánh sáng tràn ngập chúng khi cậu nhìn chằm chằm lên bầu trời. Cảm ơn cậu, Yuma.

_Từ một nơi xa xăm nào đó, cậu đang nhìn họ. Một nụ cười hiện ra trên khuôn mặt và một dòng nước mắt lặng lẽ rơi không thể kiểm soát. Mọi thứ đã đi theo con đường đúng đắn nhất. Hãy sống đi Shark, cuộc sống mà cậu đã luôn luôn muốn có._

**END**

**Tại sao tôi lại viết câu chuyện này? *Thở dài* Rõ ràng là quá quá nhiều thiếu sót trong oneshot này. Đây là một tương lai không chắc chắn nhưng sự tò mò của tôi đã khiến nó rõ ràng hơn. Trong oneshot này, Yuma đã đảm nhận vai trò người bảo vệ của Numeron Code, vậy nên những người khác không thể dễ dàng biến đổi nó. Để đổi lại, cậu phải từ bỏ bản chất con người của mình, bạn bè và cả sự tự do. Ồ, rât buồn. Vui lòng để lại một review nếu bạn có thời gian.**


End file.
